I Am Still In Love With You
by bestfriendswithfangirling
Summary: One shot. Set a few days after 6x07, Blaine finally plucks up the courage to tell Kurt how he feels.


**After 2x07 I needed to know what would happen if Blaine had actually told Kurt how he felt! So here's my version :) I hope you like it :) **

It was a few days after the kiss, when Blaine finally decided that enough was enough. He was going to tell Kurt how he felt and _damn_ the consequences. In theory, his plan was perfect. But every time he tried to talk, Kurt seemed to either interrupt him or change the subject. The first time it happened, Blaine thought that it was simply coincidence. However, by the third time Blaine it was clear that this wasn't the case.

"Kurt Look I need to-

"Okay how does this look?" Kurt interrupted, twirling so that Blaine could see his outfit. They were sitting in the choir room, with Kurt searching desperately for a topic for next week's glee club meeting. Kurt had figured that country music would be the way to go, and as a result, had decided to wear some skin tight leather pants with vintage cowboy boots and a real cowboy hat from god knows where.

"Erm- yeah they look great but, Kurt I really need to talk to you about something." Blaine said softly.

Kurt instantly froze, his attention diverted immediately from his outfit, and to the seemingly nervous man standing in front of him.

"Okay." Kurt removed the cowboy hat from his head, suddenly feeling that it wasn't appropriate for the conversation they were about to have.

"So I broke up with Dave." Blaine started.

"Oh." Kurt said, his tone nonchalant."Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head slowly in disbelief. He'd expected more of a reaction from Kurt than that.

"Yeh I am fine but I-" Blaine paused. "You don't seem very surprised?"

Kurt, who at this point had his back to Blaine, turned around to glare at Blaine petulantly.

"That's because I already know." He said firmly, whole crossing his arms which only added to the ferocity of his anger.

"Why didn't you tell me Blaine? I had to find out from Karofsky when I saw him at the Lima Bean this morning and asked where you were." Kurt continued to demand.

Meanwhile, Blaine was astonished at Kurt's level of anger. It wasn't just this though. There was a moistness to his eyes that indicated that anger wasn't perhaps the only emotions he was feeling at that moment.

"I am sorry Kurt. I was going to tell you the day it happened but then..." Blaine trailed off and stared at the ground. He didn't think he could so this.  
"But then what?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath, before raising his head and looking Kurt straight in the eye.

"That day when Dave and I broke up, I was going to tell you how much I am still in love with you. But then I saw with Walter and I just-I just couldn't, you're trying to move on and I shouldn't have assumed that-"

"Blaine." Kurt had moved closer, and placed a firm hand under Blaine's chin. Blaine stared up at him worriedly, waiting for Kurt to tell him he didn't feel the same way and for his world to come crashing down. "Just stop talking."

"Okay." Blaine obeyed. It was then that he realised that Kurt was moving closer and closer. In the next moment, Kurt's lips crashed against his. Instantly, Blaine's hand wrapped Around Kurt's waist to pull him closer, while Kurt's arms snaked around Blaine's neck. The kiss was passionate and raw, something Both them had wanted to do for so long. Blaine's mouth parted from Kurt's and wandered down to his neck, where he started to spread small kisses down Kurt's neck. Kurt had to refrain a moan, before tilting his head to give Blaine better access. It was when Blaine's hand started to roam down from Kurt's waist and down to a lower region, that Kurt decided it was time to stop.

He detached himself from Blaine abruptly, biting back a smile when he realised how swollen red his lips were.

"You're right you shouldn't have assumed." Kurt said after a moment.

Blaine, who was still dazed from the kiss, stared at Kurt confusedly.

"You shouldn't have assumed that I liked Walter. Because maybe I am still in love with you too." Kurt finished, a small smile playing at his lips.

Blaine's eyes widened as his heartbeat quickened. Did he just hear Kurt say he was still in love with him?

"Maybe?" Blaine repeated, hoping inwardly that the 'maybe' was a definite yes.

"Probably." Kurt teased.

"Kurt." Blaine whined.

"Okay okay, definitely. I am still in love with you Blaine. I've tried to fight it. I've tried to move on. But there's something about you that just screams forever."  
Blaine chuckled, reaching out to pull Kurt closer again.

"Will you love me until the end of time?" He whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Come what may?" Kurt finished.

"Come what may." Blaine agreed.

They grinned at each other, the giddiness of finally admitting their feelings bouncing between them.

Just as Blaine began to lean in for another kiss, Kurt stopped him.

"Wait. We still have to talk. I don't want a repeat of last time. I don't want either of us to get hurt again." Kurt said sadly.

Blaine nodded slowly, as his hand unconsciously stroked Kurt's waist.

"We won't. Through these months apart, we've found ourselves Kurt. I've realised what it's like to live without you. And though it was torture, I managed. I can live without you Kurt. But, I don't want to." Blaine said softly, while reaching up to wipe a tear from Kurt's eye.

"I don't want to live without you too Blaine. I'll try and be more open with you this time."

"And I'll try not to smother you so much this time."

Kurt laughed at that, pulling Blaine into a tight embrace. Blaine nestled his head into Kurt's shoulder, melting into his embrace. Although they'd arrived in Ohio weeks ago, It never really felt like they belonged. But, standing in each others embrace in that moment, Kurt and Blaine felt that they were finally home.


End file.
